A Fleeting Kiss
by WriterforLife29
Summary: *Takes place after Southern Raiders* Katara hears about a story of two lovers and tells the others.ZUTARA "So you've been alone with Zuko, on his ship?",Sokka answered suspiciously. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA

Note:this takes place after The Southern Raiders in case you ignored the summary

* * *

Katara was in the market, getting food for this night's dinner.

As she passed an alley, an old woman came from it.

"You're living over there, aren't you?",she asked pointing in the direction where her friends were.

"Yeah",Katara said suspicous of the woman.

"Not many people have gone there after the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"After the Fire Lord and his family stopped coming there, a couple lived there for a while."

"So?"

"All was well, until the woman thought her husband was cheating on her."

"What happened then?"

"She killed herself."

"That's seems a bit dramatic."

"But she loved him so much. And when he found out he grieved. He wasn't with another woman. But she commited suicide before he could tell her. And then he killed himself."

"What does this have to do with the house up there?"

"It is said that the man still looks for her spirit, to tell her the truth."

"That's so sad. But I haven't seen any spirits."

"That's because two lovers must be in their old bedroom. The presense of love summons them to that house. But not always in the same room."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just thought a young woman would like to hear a love story."

* * *

Back with the food, Katara told them about the old lady and her story.

"We've been living in a haunted house? Sweet!",Toph exclaimed.

"I say we should try it out!",Sokka said.

"Try what out?",Suki asked.

"We should go into their old room and try to get their spirits together!"

"You really believe in ghosts?",Zuko asked incredulously.

"Do I believe? Or do you NOT believe!?",Sokka yelled back.

"That didn't even make sense."

"Oh didn't it?",Sokka countered.

"No, it didn't",Zuko answered.

"I think it sounds fun!",Aang said.

"Yeah, so Sokka and Suki will go in the room. And we'll just wait",Katara explained.

"Why us?",Sokka questioned.

"Because you're the closest thing we have to lovers."

"Can't argue with that logic",he asnwered.

So that night, which happened to be a storm, they left Sokka and Suki in the room.

The others waited in another room.

"The old lady said it would take a while for it to happen. But she said no matter what, the always appear at midnight",Katara said.

Then they heard a scream.

They ran to room and saw Sokka had fainted.

"He was scared of all the creaky noises. Then he saw a strange shadow, and passed out",Suki explained.

"I wonder if it'll still work if Sokka's asleep",Toph pondered.

"Even if it did, Sokka would be upset because he didn't see a ghost",Katara said.

"We can try again another time then",Suki suggested.

Suki carried Sokka out and Toph followed to tease Sokka when he woke up.

Aang folowed as well.

Zuko was about to leave, but Katara stayed.

"What's wrong?",he asked.

Katara stared out the window.

"It's almost midnight. . .they'll be coming soon."

"Don't tell me you believe in ghosts?"

"Usually no. . .but it's just this story. It seems realistic enough."

Slowly a white light appeared.

It shaped into a man.

"Where is she? I must tell her",he said.

At that moment another light morphed into a woman.

Both ghostly figures stared at each other.

"Still don't believe in ghosts?",Katara asked.

Then the woman started yelling.

They finally found each other and she wanted to tell him of her grief.

She wouldn't let him explain himself.

Then he started yelling.

What was supposed to be a romantic reunion, turned into a fight.

"Hey!",Katara yelled.

Both ghosts stopped and looked at her.

"Why are you fighting? Don't you love each other?"

"He betrayed my love",the woman said.

"But you wouldn't let him explain himself. I'm sure what he has to say will reassure you",Zuko said.

"Nothing he has to say could possibly make me happy!"

"You don't know that!",Katara yelled.

"Isn't listening to someone part of loving them? He's listened to your yells. Now let him explain",Zuko said.

The woman quieted to listen.

The man explained and apologized for the misunderstanding.

When they had made up they turned to Zuko and Katara.

"Thank you both, for helping us. We are grateful",the man said.

"But we have one favor to ask",the woman said.

"Favor?",Katara yelled.

"We would like to touch each other, one more time",the woman said before melting into Katara, giving her a white glow.

The man did the same to Zuko.

_'What's going on? I can't control my body.'_Katara thought to herself.

She felt her body turn toward Zuko.

Zuko pulled her body close and kissed her.

It was a numb feeling.

The ghosts, satisfied, left their bodies to move on.

Katara felt Zuko's warm lips upon hers.

When they felt control again, they broke apart.

Feeling a bit akward they left the room.

Sokka immediately ran up to them.

"What happened in there?!"

Katara and Zuko looked at each other.

"Nothing."

"I told you ghosts weren't real."


	2. A Fire

I thought I should continue a bit.

So this chapter is set after the finale.

* * *

It had been a few days after they had defeated Ozai.

Katara and Zuko decided never to tell anyone about the haunted house, and to forget about it themselves.

But that was the problem, she couldn't forget.

That moment she felt his lips on hers was. . .something else.

After the final battle when she kissed Aang, it wasn't the same.

Katara wasn't even sure why she did it.

It seemed right.

He just saved the world so now he finally gets the girl he's liked since he met her.

But Katara couldn't help but compare the two kisses.

Aang had been her first kisses, so she thought however she felt was how it was supposed to feel.

Then she kissed Zuko.

His lips felt like a burning fire, a fire that Katara wanted.

She was glad the kiss only lasted a few seconds.

Otherwise it would have been hard to stay away.

And in his arms, Katara just felt so warm being surrounded by him.

Whether that was an effect of firebending or not, she didn't care.

But Katara was sure this was just a horomonal reaction to an older male.

Surely when Aang got older. . .she just couldn't picture it.

It was hard to imagine Aang having the same ferocity as Zuko.

Now that she thought about it, Zuko was passionate about everything he did.

"Katara are you okay? You've been sitting by that window, just staring outside",Aang questioned.

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Definitely not the same fire.

Zuko would have been a bit more persistent.

"I really am thinking too hard. I'm with Aang and whatever I'm feeling will pass."

"Katara, Zuko isn't feeling well!",Aang called.

Katara followed him to Zuko's room.

They had been staying in the Fire Nation palace for a while, just to help Zuko with his duties.

Katara usually helped Zuko with his chest scar, he didn't like they way other healers eyed him.

Katara found Zuko in his bed coughing horribly.

She went to his bedside and took some water in one hand, from a pitcher.

"Lie on your back",she ordered.

Zuko did as he was told, and she went to work on his chest.

She could tell it was starting to heal better.

But the scar was still fragile, and he would need to be careful.

By the time Katara was finished, Zuko's coughing stopped and he was asleep.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this peaceful",she said to herself.

She left the room as conflicted as ever.

_'Please spirits, allow me to resolve this before someone gets hurt.'_


	3. Fire Nation Rumors

Good news! My chapters will be longer!

Bad news! You may have to wait a while for the next update!

Gosh I sounded perky for both of those. . .I'm so wierd

* * *

The world was still in shambles, but at least now Aang and the others were fixing it. Zuko was in the Fire Nation, fixing things there. Aang and the other split up to aid the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

Aang and Toph went to Omashu. Sokka and Suki went to the Southern Water Tribe to help it rebuild. Katara had to fight to stay in the Fire Nation. She wanted to stay to help Zuko's scar, she said.

Katara didn't realize it was an unconcious feeling. She didn't want to leave Zuko's side. Aang left her, thinking nothing of it. Katara was aware of Mai. Even so, she couldn't help but feel. . .something.

She didn't know what, but something. But Katara knew her place. While Zuko and Mai were together, Katara couldn't do anything. Not that she wanted to do anything.

"I really am thinking too hard. He just needs medical assistance. And I'm the type of person who helps people in need. Yeah, that's it. I'm being helpful."

Katara sat on her bed in the Fire Nation palace, still wearing her trademark clothes of blue. As she contemplated why she had such a hard time with her feelings, Zuko was with Mai.

(AN:as I wrote that sentence, my insides tingled. and not in a good way)

* * *

Zuko's chest still ached a bit. He and Mai sat by the turtleduck pond. Yet for some reason, even while he was with his girlfriend, in his favorite place, something was out of place.

As he thought that his chest scar tightened. Why did this always happen? Everytime he thought about Katara, his chest ached. But why? Why was it, that in his sanctuary, with the girl he liked, he thought about another.

Zuko thought about all his experiences with Katara. He had to do many things to earn her trust, to get her to accept him. And when he had, Katara had treated him like one of her best friends.

His mind went back to the day he stood between her and death. He almost died because he wasn't able to bend the lightning cold-blooded. But how could he? If anything, his emotions were swirling so hard, he didn't have time to think.

All that went through his mind was, 'Protect her'.

And so he did. Zuko couldn't stand to see her hurt, because he failed to defend her. He didn't mind the second scar. It was a reminder of what he would do to save his friends.

He looked over at Mai. Even in this quiet moment, something was missing. All Zuko had done to her was leave her to help Aang save the world. But for some reason she didn't understand him, at first that is.

Then she helped him escape the Boiling Rock. After that he thought things were fine between them. But it didn't seem right. In her eyes, Zuko betrayed her, and then she just forgave him.

Was that love? Zuko wasn't sure. The only people he loved was his Mother and his Uncle. Zuko wasn't sure what true love felt like. But Mai had said, in her own Mai-way, that she loves him.

So if she felt something, shouldn't he?

_'I'm thinking too much. I just need to relax. Why does it seem like I'm trying to find a way out of our relationship?'_

Zuko held back a sigh, because that would alert her to his discomfort. And Zuko didn't feel much like talking right now.

* * *

The next few days of Zuko's life was paperwork, paperwork, and hey, is that sleep over there? Oh, nope, just more paperwork! Mai was always out with Ty Lee. And Katara was usually in the library.

Although both she and Zuko always took breaks to check on his chest.

Katara could see it was getting much better. Soon Zuko wouldn't need anymore treatments. It would stay on Zuko's body as did his first wound. Katara didn't know what she would say to stay here.

She couldn't go back to the South Pole because, well, it just wasn't home anymore. But did that mean the Fire Nation was? Katara wanted her family to stay together.

But now that she thought about it. Her family wasn't just her Father, GranGran, and Sokka. It was everyone in their group that helped save the world. But surely, everyone had they're own visions of home.

Aang's old home was the Air Temples, but surely he couldn't go back now. And Toph wasn't about to return to her smothering parents. Suki would probably go wherever Sokka went.

Sokka might want to go back to the South Pole and be with his Dad. But Katara, that place just wasn't enough for her. In fact, now that the war was over, life would probably be boring.

Katara was restless just reading in the library. If only something would happen. Something that would give her that thrill again. Back when she was on the run with Aang and the others.

Or even just for those few nights she was the Painted Lady.

Katara sighed. Life wouldn't be like that anymore. She would have to get used to it. And figure out where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Katara once dreamed of getting married and having kids.

Her husband would be strong, and handsome.

_'Like Zuko-WAIT!! Why did I just think that?'_

Katara felt her chest tighten at the thought of him.

She had to get her mind off him, but how. Her stomach growled loudly.

"That's right, I woke up late and missed breakfast."

Katara decided to go to the markets. Better get some fresh air, to clear her mind. She went out with a basket, intending on finding some fruit. Yes, that was what she was in the mood for.

As she went out Katara eyed various things. She didn't notice a few people eyeing her. But she did hear a few whispers.

"Isn't that her?"

"Yeah, the Avatar's girlfriend."

"Why is she here, when he's in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I heard she's staying in the palace, with Prince Zuko."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, but that Mai girl is there too."

"Two girls with one prince!"

"Don't say such a thing, she's with the Avatar, why would she be interested in Prince Zuko?"

"Because, I heard when he fought an Agni Kai with Azula, she was there."

"So?"

"Well Azula was about to strike her with lightning, but Prince Zuko ran right in front of her, to protect her!"

"He did!"

"Yeah. And I've heard about Mai. She's the cold, emotionless type. I hardly think Prince Zuko would save her from lightning."

"Sure, but we don't know how Prince Zuko acts around them both. If only there was a way to get into the palace."

Katara listened in shock. How dare they think such things of Zuko? It was obvious he had strong feelings for her. Wasn't it? Sure they were! Katara got her fresh fruit, and went back to the palace.

She came back and saw that Zuko was preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?",Katara asked.

"I'm going to the Earth Kingdom, so the leaders can discuss peace treaties."

"Can I come?",Katara asked a little hasitly.

"Sure, if you can pack quick enou-"

Katara ran to her room and packed as if she was running away. Then she ran back to Zuko, who stared in awe at her fast pace. They boarded a ship and were on their way.

Then something came to Katara's mind.

"What's Mai going to be doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well her boyfriend is going to be gone for a while. If I were her, I'd feel a bit empty without that presence."

Katara looked out into the distance, as if she was imagining what it felt like. Zuko caught that look.

"Don't worry. I told her and she said she'll be fine. I think as long as I tell her I'm going away, she won't be mad at me."

Katara smiled.

"That's good."

Zuko looked at her, as the wind caressed her dark tresses. The sun setting gave her hair and face a divine like glow.

_'Why am I thinking these things? Although, it isn't completely wrong to find a girl attractive. But, I've never stared at Mai this way.'_

"Zuko?"

Katara's voice took him out of his thoughts, and he realized he had been looking at her for a while.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a moment. Is something on your mind?",she asked.

"No, nothing at all."

Complete and total lie. Zuko thought of nothing but her, it had been this way for quite some time. When he first met her, he thought of her as a way to get to the Avatar.

In Ba Sing Se, he saw her as someone who understood the loss of his mother. And then when he betrayed her, he saw her distraught face, haunting him in his sleep.

Then when he joined their group, he saw her as an obstacle. As long as she didn't trust him, he didn't feel like he had completely atoned for his actions. And then, when she forgave him, it was like a rain cloud gave way to sunshine.

To have her smile directed toward him, when he watched enviously as she gave it to others. . .it was the best thing in the world to him. Mai's smiles, as rare as they were, did nothing like that to him.

But Katara, he felt like he needed her approval. That was why he did everything he could to get her forgiveness. And when her acceptance was shown in that hug, he didn't want to let go.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her come.


	4. Beginning of a Journey

As an answer to the reviews. . .

I have not seen the movie Ghost, and yes I wanted the kiss in there because, this was originally a oneshot. Then I got a muse and here we are.

And come on, we do cliche' things all the time without meaning to. But I will try my best not to do so.

Well here we go. If it sounds cliche' it's a complete accident.

* * *

Katara was her cabin of the ship, once again caught up in her thoughts.

"Why did I ask so desperately to go? It's not like I need to be beside him."

As she said that her chest twinged.

"It would help if Toph were here. She knew what I was feeling, even when I didn't."

Battling her thoughts of Zuko were hard enough. But now she had to think of what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Now that the war was over, Katara's life would be dramatically different.

Her whole life revolved around defeating the Fire Nation, and helping Aang master the elements. But now that it was over, what next? The last time she saw her Father, he mentioned her next birthday.

She would be turning sixteen, thus being eligible to marriage. Yes, Katara thought of this before, but she didn't want to be tied down by commitment. Getting married and having kids would have her attached to some place.

Katara always wanted to be ready to go and fight at the word. Though there was no immense evil needing defeating, she just wanted to be prepared. And Katara wouldn't be able to leave her children like that.

"Why do I always have to worry about this? Why can't I be completely carefree and think of nothing? Why am I always the one who thinks ahead, and worries herslef to death over the smallest detail?!"

Katara sighed and laid on her bed. Soon they would be in the Earth Kingdom, where they would meet up with Aang and Toph. She presumed that Sokka and Suki might join them as well.

The whole gang back together. Katara smiled at this. However short the reunion, she loved being surrounded by friends.

"Ugh, I'm thinking about it again! I need a distraction."

Katara thought for a moment and remembered something. She was at sea, which meant an endless supply of water. Katara decided to go up on deck and train for a while, to keep her mind busy.

She was one her way, when she decided to stop by Zuko's cabin. Katara knocked on the door, and heard a 'come in'.

She opened the door, and saw him at his desk.

"Doing paperwork again?"

"Yeah, it seems like it never ends."

"What I want to know is, what could they possibly be about? After reading all these papers, I would feel as if they're restating the same thing",Katara said.

"Sometimes I feel that way too. But evetually the stacks will get smaller. . .eventually."

"Well, I'll just leave you to your work."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to relax, so I'm going to train on the deck."

"To **relax**, you _train_?"

"Yes. Why, does that seem wierd?"

"Well yes, usually to relax, you limit physical activites."

"I guess I'm different. When I'm fighting, I have to focus my thoughts one one thing. I can't be distracted."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I asked if something is bothering you."

"Is there a difference?"

"You might not like things exactly as they are."

"Why wouldn't I? The war is over. My friends are all safe, and the world is piecing back together."

"Maybe it's something small. Maybe it's. . .a relationship",Zuko asked this sounding cautious.

"A relationship?",Katara was interested in what he was thinking.

"Yes."

"What are you implying?"

"Just that maybe, you don't like the way you left off with someone."

"Does it seem that way?"

"Not exactly. I can see that you've been thinking a lot lately. About what, I don't know."

"You've been watching me?"

"I've seen a difference in your mannerisms."

Katara was slightly shocked that he could see a change in her personality. They had been close friends, only for a short while. How could he possibly know her that well? Katara thought for a moment and realized, she didn't exactly put walls around her.

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm just fine."

"Then why do you need to train?"

"Well, for a while we're going to be doing all we can to bring everyone together. And now, that doesn't just mean fighting. It means. . .it means. . .",Katara trailed off looking for the right words.

"Paperwork?",Zuko finished.

"Well for you it does. That means there won't be much free time to just practice. It may even mean, I won't have to fight anyone again."

"If it means so much to you to train, why did you stop here?"

"I wanted to check up on you. You haven't left your room since we set off."

"So?"

"It's been almost a day."

"Well sometimes I spend all night doing this."

"All night?",Katara looked closely at him and saw that he lost sleep.

_'Why didn't I notice this earlier?'_

"Zuko, why don't you take a nap? You need the rest."

"I'm not a child Katara. I can handle the work."

"I'm sure you can. But even Fire Lords need to sleep."

"Must you always be so motherly?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not motherly."

"Yes, you are. You treated Aang, Toph, even you're own brother, as if you were their mother."

"I guess, I guess I can't help it. I've always been that way. I was sort of, forced."

"Forced?"

"My Mother died when I was very young. A few years later, my Father and the rest of the men, left to serve in the war. Sokka and I were supposed to take care of the village. I guees during that time, I picked up motherly characteristcs."

"I think that's a good thing. If you were anything like Sokka, nothing would get done."

"He can do good work when he puts his mind to it. But he can be a goof sometimes. I'm gonna go now. I'll see you at dinner, and then you **will** sleep."

"Sure",Zuko agreed, though he knew it was more a command, than a suggestion.


	5. Return to Omashu

Katara and Zuko were almost at the Earth Kingdom. Right now he was in his cabin with more papers. Katara was in her room looking through her wardrobe. She had a few dress robes, for formal meetings.

Some were in green, others in blue. Zuko said they should be in Omashu by tomorrow. Katara couldn't wait to see Toph again. She missed being called Sugar Queen all the time.

And Aang. . .well, Katara wasn't sure. She kissed him but, what did it mean?

"I should've never did that! Why, why, why!?"

"Because you were confused?",a voice said from her doorway.

Katara turned, and there was Zuko. And he was **smirking**?! Why was he giving her such a diabolical grin?

"What are you talking about?"

"You might not know this, but you talk in your sleep."

"I do?"

"Yes. Many times at the Air Temple. I could hear you muttering things like, 'I'm confused, sorry,' and you kept saying Aang's name over and over."

Katara's face heated up. A lot of different things happened in her dreams. What else had she said.

"I-I did?"

"Yeah. Oh and here's my personal favorite. It was all in pauses, but came together as, 'Hot, aching,' and 'Zuko'."

"I said 'hot aching Zuko', all in that order?",Katara asked skeptically.

"Well sometimes it was 'aching hot Zuko'. So I have to wonder, what sort of dreams where you having?"

And there was that smirk. Katara was starting to dislike that look on his face.

"We were in a war. Everyone has crazy dreams."

"Really. Because Sokka talks in his sleep too, and all he said was 'meat, sarcasm' and 'Suki'. Although there was this one night where he said 'sexy Suki'."

"W-what?!",Katara stammered. Then she composed herself. "Suki is his girlfriend. Why wouldn't he say that?"

"And I'm not your boyfriend. So why are you saying those things?"

Katara's temper was about to surface.

"Just leave me alone before I. . .before I freeze you to a wall!"

"Whatever you say",Zuko teased before leaving.

Katara sighed. Zuko did this daily. He found little things Katara did and picked at them. She knew he did it on purpose. He loved to annoy her. That was that arrogant side that liked to manipulate people.

But it was a good sign to her. Before, he was very antisocial. He kept to himself. But soon after Ozai was defeated, he started to change. And one of those changes was irritating Katara. She wondered if he did this to everyone.

In fact, Katara was a little curious about what he did with Mai.

"That's none of my business. But, she hardly seems affectionate."

She pushed these thoughts away. And finished looking through her clothes. Then she got back to her initial problem. Did things really change between her and Aang? Before, he was a friend, but then she kissed him!

Katara should've known better. She knows nothing of boys. She has living in a wasteland with women and children to thank for that. Katara thought of all the guys she met on her travels of the world.

The first was Aang, who started it all. Then immediately after, was Zuko. But that was the **old** Zuko, Katara noted. Then when she left the South Pole, she met Haru, Jet, and others that didn't really stick in her memory.

Katara groaned from not finding a resolution. That night's sleep was as frustrating as the others.

* * *

Zuko sat at his desk, for more of that joyous paperwork. He just finished his favortie, hobby if you will. And that was annoying Katara. He loved it because it was so easy. Sometimes he would pick small things she did.

Other times, he would make up things, like today. Zuko would never admit it, but as soon as the sunsets he might as well be a rock. Sure he could awake at the first rays of dawn. But before that he's practiacally dead.

So there's no way he would know if Katara talked in her sleep. But he loves to see how embarrassed she gets. Her cheeks puff, her nose wrinkles, and through her dark skin he can feeel her face heat up.

One of the perks of being a firebender, you can feel the heat around you. And Zuko felt Katara's whole body tempurature raise at what he said. It was a little strange, though.

He never had this much fun teasing Mai. Maybe that was because all she did was glare at him, instead of going into a tantrum like Katara. Oh how he loved the myriad of emotions that flew across her face.

It might be a little mean, but he liked the way he affected her. But that would have to stop as soon as they docked. In front of officials, he had to put on a professional face.

Zuko finished a few more papers, before going to sleep. He knew all to well that if he woke up with even a small amount of sleepiness left, Katara would scold him back into bed.

* * *

Aang stood at ready by his window, as if anticipating an attack. He saw the full moon out and instantly thought of Katara. She kissed him, that meant she loved him, right?

Of course it does. He had nothing to doubt. So why was he always looking out at the moon everynight?

"Hey Twinkle Toes, for the last time go to sleep",Toph commanded from the doorway.

"I am",he said without looking behind him.

But he didn't move a muscle.

"Usually sleeping involves laying on a bed, not standing by a window."

"I'm just thinking. I'll be in bed soon."

"Whatever, Sugar Queen should be here tomorrow. Maybe she can lull you to sleep."

Toph felt Aang's heart flutter at the mention of Katara.

"Or maybe Sparky can bully you into bed. Since when our little group parted, Katara made me promise not to be too hard on you."

She felt Aang turn.

"That didn't stop you from throwing a boulder at me this morning!"

"There was a fly on your shoulder."

"It wasn't bothering me."

"That's what everyone says, right before the fly lays eggs in your ear."

Aang sighed before he crawled into bed.

"Happy now?"

"Not until your asleep."

She heard him mutter something like 'stupid heighten senses'. Toph answered with a pesky little pebble towards his bald, and unprotected head. When she heard his distint 'Ow!', she left, feeling satisfied.

Toph knew Aang was worrying himself over Katara. She knew what happened between them. Honestly she was disappointed. Certain people were giving off certain vibrations for quite some time.

But she wasn't surprised. She knew Aang had feelings for Katara. She knew Katara was confused. And she knew the thrid party was in denial. But these things would work themselves out.

And if not, Toph would give them a 'gentle nudge', as Katara would put it. Or in Toph's language, a boulder to the head. That thought put a smile on her face as she slid into bed.

* * *

Katara awoke early, eager to see her friends again. She got dressed and walked out on the deck. The sun was in the blue sky, with the occasional cloud. She looked around and saw Zuko.

She ran up to him and bid him good morning. He answered her, while she looked out on the ocean. She could see the docks to Omashu already. Zuko saw her smiling face.

"Excited to see them?"

"Yes. It's been a little wierd, not seeing them for so long. I'm used to always being around them, knowing what they're doing."

"Well that'll end soon. We're almost there."

Soon they docked and Katara could see Aang, Toph Appa, and the ever faithful Momo, perched on Aang's shoulder. Katara ran up to them and hugged them all. She even gave Appa a loving pet on the head.

"C'mon you guys, Bumi is waiting for us",Aang said.

* * *

They arrived at King Bumi's castle later and Katara and Zuko got settled in their rooms. After a while, they met with the others and Bumi in the throne room. Katara noticed he was looking at her strangely.

"As you all know, I am old. And as I hope you know, old people know everything. And I knooooooow. . ."he trailed off looking from Katara and Zuko and back. Both teens noticed this and tensed.

"I know that you are a healer!",he pointed accusingly at Katara.

Katara relaxed. "Um, yes. I am."

"Good, because I have a huge wound on my back in need of attention."

"Uh, okay."

"But not now. Right now, we have other guests to entertain."

The doors opened and revealed Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda.

"Dad, Sokka!",Katara exclaimed.

She ran and hugged them both.

"We heard Zuko was coming. But we didn't know you were coming",Sokka said.

"It was sort of a last minute thing",Katara answered.

"So you've been alone with Zuko, on his ship?",Sokka answered suspiciously.

"Sokka, including the crew we were not alone."

"Even worse! The crew could've ganged up on you!"

"I'm a master waterbender Sokka. I can handle myself."

"It's nice to know my daughter will have defense against pushy men", Hakoda smiled. "But I still don't want you to put yourself in those situations."

"Of course not Dad",Katara said.

But the one thing she didn't notice was how her Father's eyes drifted toward Zuko.

* * *

Hehe, Papa Hakoda returns and fatherly protectiveness shows its face at last! I noticed how Hakoda didn't show any interest in the boys Katara was around.

I mean he hasn't seen her in like 2 years! I don't know about you, but my mom would be all like, "Have you met any boys?"

Then my dad would say, "I hope not, I'll have to get my shot gun on them." My dad doesn't like it when boys are mentioned in a conversation about me.

And now, i get to use that to inspire my little Hakoda-Zuko moment I have planned.

Hehe, wait my faithful followers. Wait, and you shall be rewarded.

AHAHAHA! All these reviews and favs make me feel like an almighty ruler.

And I vaguley remember Toph's inspiring words:

"I am not Toph! I am the Melon Lord!" And she proceeds to throw flaming rocks at everyone.

One of those moments of Avatar that can't be forgotten.


	6. Final Note

It's been a while since I've updated this, or had any inspiration for it.

So if you'd like to adopt it, please contact me and I will give it to you.

If more than one person asks for it, then I'll figure out who would be the best for it.

There are no real requirements, though it'd help if you had at least one story in this category.

But like I said, there's no requirements, credentials, or résumés needed.

sincerely,

_SasuxSakufan_


	7. Adoption News

This fanfiction has been adopted by Krystal Kitsune Uchiha

So, for further updates on this, please check their profile. You can go ahead and unfavorite

and unalert yourself from this. The story is out of my hands now.

Thank you all for the reviews. I had fun while it lasted :)

-_WriterforLife29_


End file.
